


There Is Something Sweet About Death

by MDMorley



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDMorley/pseuds/MDMorley
Summary: All Claire wants is to get the hell out of the hospital but Neil has one last message for her.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	There Is Something Sweet About Death

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote this morning after watching this devastating scene of Neil and Claire confessing their love for eachother before Neil died.
> 
> I can't get over it, I don't think I will.  
> I was working on another Melendaire fic, I'll take some time to process Melendez's death and will resume writing it as it's now a fix fic I guess.
> 
> Tissues are necessary lol sorry guys!

She stayed in his arms until the end, she felt his last heart beat as a single tear was streaming down her face. He was gone. It took her a moment to straighten up, and dared one last look at him, he looked at peace, his eyes closed a light smile on his lips. 

Claire stood up and made her way out of the room. She saw Audrey looking at some file, as she approached, Audrey looked up a silent question in her eyes. Claire started crying and Aydrey knew as well that Neil Melendez was no longer. She took Claire in her arms letting herself cry for the first time, both woman acceptin their new reality.

They made their way up the corridor to the changing room, Audrey offered to get a drink sometimes which Claire agreed too. After that they changed in silence, Audrey left the room leaving Claire alone with her thoughts. 

She closed her locker, she wanted to head out of the hospital but her legs took her elsewhere, and without noticing she found herself facing Neil's office.  
She took a deep breath, suddenly overwhelmed with sadness. She pushed the door to his office soflty and let herself in. 

The room was so quiet and clean, she walked over to his desk, put her hand on his chair, her breathing was chaotic, while she tried to stop crying. Why did he have to die? Would everything she touches end up dying or leaving her?

That's probably not what Neil would want her to think, but it hurt so much because it wasn't fair, love story didn't end when people confessed their love for each other or at least it didn't end like this. 

She walked away from his desk, and made her way to the balcony behind it, she stepped onto it and stopped when her hands felt the railling. They had been on this balcony once or twice before. If she concentrate enough she could see him standing there with her, a reassuring smile on his face as he would give her an advice or ask for one. 

And with this thought, a light breeze caressed her face as if to show her that somewhere, somewhat he would always be there with her. Claire was not a believer, but she could have sworn it was him, as there were no wind today outside. And in that moment maybe it was just right for her to think so.

Neil was the first man she ever let herself fall for, and she fell hard and even though they never got the chance to see what could have been, she had all those wonderful memories to cherrish for the rest of her days. He had saved her, even if he didn't believe he did. He had helped her heal in so many ways.

Yes she felt devastated at the moment but one day she will feel greatful she got the chance to tell him she loved him and got to know he loved her too. she took a deep breath and looked to the horizon when she said with a solft smile on her lips :

"I'll be okay, I promise."


End file.
